


People give names such importance...

by Harrowling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrowling/pseuds/Harrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when you mix a deranged shape shifter, Kylo Ren and a few awkward situations?<br/>Shit goes kaboom!!<br/>The warning is mostly for graphic description of gore, some (ok maybe a lot) of swearing and their might be some smut along the way somewhere ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People give names such importance...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'll warn you right now I may never finish this, I have somewhat of a story in mind but I'm writing this as it comes so yea...
> 
> Otherwise, just be warned I have a sick and twisted sense of humor, there will be graphic descriptions of violence and other stuff so read at your own risk and bla bla bla
> 
> Oh yeah right, gotta mention the fact that I don't own star wars (duh) 'makes frowny face'

Haruna wasn't your typical human. Yes physically she was pretty average if you simply looked at her. She usually was a tall skinny girl with slightly curly white blond hair that came down to the small of her back. She certainly had female curves but no one would qualify her of shapely. The only real distinctive feature was the color of her eyes, at first glance they would seem black but upon further inspection they were a dark shade of indigo similar to the backdrop of a starry sky. 

What distinguished her from most humans was her ability to manipulate her flesh and bones. Some odd genetic transfer along the line had wrecked havoc with her constitution, allowing full control over her metabolism. Of course the genetic scurfle wasn't natural, otherwise a lot more species would have it. It had been carefully engineered by a ragtag group of crazy scientist hell bent on creating a perfect killing machine. That meant that once they managed to get a viable specimen (more by luck than anything else), namely Haruna, they put it through intensive training. What they hadn't foreseen was that although it was impossible to actually kill it, every time the body sustained enough damage to be killed, the spirit died meaning they had to start the training all over again, it was a full grown body with the wit of a babe. 

And as evil geniuses do, they found a solution : put more than one conscience in the body. Through a chemical process they managed to fracture the mind into numerous little bits. Their idea worked, whenever the body should have died one of the smaller bits died with it while the others survived. What they hadn't expected but that came as a bonus, was that the different fragments functioned separately, allowing each to focus on a specific domain, acquiring more information than any single minded human could. 

What they hadn't realized when they created a killing machine was that said killing machine was actually a human being with feelings and thoughts. It hadn't been a problem for a long time because the spirit was killed too often to form a real conscience. But after they split it, various fragments started to feel like being treated like a piece of junk daily wasn't exactly a healthy life plan. And so they blew the facility to hell, scientists included. 

After burning the place down, Haruna found herself slightly lost, sure she knew how to take care of herself but she didn't know what to do, where to go ...

She was in a desert, somewhere removed from civilization (made sense being secret base and all that jazz) so she decided to go exploring a bit, see if there weren't any relatively close dwellings. The scientists never left and a drone dropped off supplies monthly so there were no tracks or vehicles that would facilitate access to people. She had managed to scavenge some clothing and supplies before blowing everything up, so she set out somewhat light hearted towards the setting sun.

____________

 

Three days of steady trudging through the desert lead Haruna to a small moisture farm. In exchange for some help reprograming some faulty droids, she was offered room and board. The buildings were small and the people weren’t wealthy but it was clean and they were nice enough, sharing what little they had. After two days spent fixing the wayward droids, she set off with instructions towards the nearest town: Yin La Hi. It would take her about a week on foot and luckily the farmers, although somewhat standoffish, were thankful and took pity on the wandering girl, sending her with enough provisions for the trip.

The week flew by, a succession of burning days and chilling nights. Haruna soon arrived to the city, standing on a high dune overlooking it she was suddenly hit with the realisation that although she knew almost everything about the world around her...She didn’t know it as such. The immensity of what she had done finally came crashing down on her. What was she even going to do once she got there. She would need funds, shelter, sustenance … For a brief moment she was frozen with fear.

But the universe decided for her at that moment as a sand storm started picking up, leaving her with few option other than heading into town and finding shelter. Grasping the shreds of her resolve she headed down the steep side of the dune, faster rather than slower now that the wind was picking up, flicking sand and other debris into her face. Once in town she directed herself towards what resembled either a bar or a brothel (she wasn’t sure which it was: even though it was advertised as a bar, the number of scantily clad women seemed to point to the second option), better than the sandstorm she figured as she made her way to the bar counter. She got a few strange looks but she figured it was because she wasn’t a local so she ignored them as she nursed a cool glass of water.

Just as she was wondering what to do next, the universe or whatever you want to call it, had an answer. A drunken idiot didn’t seem to make the distinction between her and the other women wearing little more than threads and feathers either that or didn’t want to, whatever the case he was getting quite handsy with the almost ethereal figure sitting at the bar. Not that anyone really cared about a bit of groping but when a burly gorilla was reduced to a squealing and whimpering mess pinned on the ground by a frail looking girl, that drew attention. Succeeding in maintaining the dramatic effect, Harruna got up and clearly enunciated, pointing to herself “These wares aren’t for sale. And if any of you have a problem with that they can join two brain cells here on the floor, minus a few choice appendages.”

After that everyone simply minded their own business and no one commented upon the fact that anyone who passed near the aggressive blond gave her a wide berth. Except for a certain man that had been sitting in the shadows in the back, seemingly with a death wish from anyone who was watching’s point of view, he smoothly navigated the cramped room and sidled up to the pissed tinker bell. Without turning to acknowledge him, she said “You better have a good reason, cause right now I’m not in a good mood and I can’t guarantee I won’t rip your balls off and shove down your throat if you piss me off any more.”

The man smirked at that statement, not only did she know how to put a testosterone filled hunk in his place but she had an attitude to boot. He simply answered “I was only wondering if you would be interested by a job?” realizing the double entendre with a risk to his genitals he quickly added “nothing sexual of course.” 

The blond looked intrigued at this and accorded him her full attention. She wasn’t of a spectacular beauty or anything but there was something mesmerizing about her eyes that kept the man frozen until she spoke again.  
“And what exactly would this job be?” she said quirking a single eyebrow.  
“I saw you ground that idiot. I like your style. I’m in the trading business and sometimes when a deal goes sour I need a little help explaining to the other party that the terms don’t change once agreed upon. Problem is, if I haul a huge mass of muscle around it isn’t very discreet and some clients could feel threatened. Whereas unless you start kicking the shit out of people you look pretty inoffensive.”

Haruna seemed to contemplate the offer for a little before nodding and saying “Sounds pretty good to me but be aware of the fact that your dick is accompanying your balls down your oesophagus if you double cross me.” She paused then added, “by the way I’m Haruna, what’s your name?”  
Looking slightly queasy from the last statement he answered “Wouldn’t dream of it, and the name’s Jayras Holmar. I suggest we wait out the sand storm in this shithole and then I can show you my ship. I’m waiting for a delivery that should come tomorrow and then we can be on our way to Takodana. Just wondering, you got a place to stay?”

Sheepishly she said “not really, I just got into town.”

“That’s fine we can get you settled in to your quarters tonight.” and then as if on second thought he added, “oh, and ehh… the work I do isn’t exactly legal, I hope that doesn’t pose a problem…”

Haruna looked amused at that and answered with a smile “ haha… I kinda figured.”

After that small exchange they both sat in companionable silence enjoying their respective drinks. Haruna took this time to study the man seemingly sent by providence; he wasn’t particularly tall without necessarily being short, he had longish straight brown hair worn in a low ponytail and his face had that rugged quality associated with a person who had traveled and seen things, some amazing, others better left unseen. All in all he wasn’t bad to look at but not really Haruna’s type. He seemed honest enough, either he had been trained to hide liar’s ticks or he was telling the truth, though it did seem more likely that he was honest.

All during the exchange the other customers were beginning to speculate whether the man actually was insane or really that desperate.

____________

 

Jayras and Haruna chatted a bit more and when the storm finally let up, he led her to the spaceport. His ship was a HWK-1000 light freighter Klaus (one of haruna’s fragments) provided, it had a large somewhat oblong core with sharp angles and it’s tail was split into three wings. It was entirely painted a dark shade of red bordering black. Jayras led badass tinkerbell (as he had dubbed her) aboard and to the back of the ship where the living quarters were, if you could even call them that. They were small closet like compartments with beds and storage space under… and that was basically it. Not the biggest but suitably comfortable in Haruna’s opinion, anything was more comfortable than what she had at the research facility. 

After exploring the ship, the uncanny pair decided dinner was in order seeing as it was already pretty late and they wanted to get an early start…  
Over dinner they covered wages, risks, demands and such and ended up drawing a fair contract that pleased them both. During this time Jayras started wondering more and more about the strange girl he had picked up. She truly was a godsend, not only could could she fight hand to hand but she was adept with a blaster (she had demonstrated that fact by shooting the mustache of a particularly annoying dinner companion), she could also do ridiculous calculations with ease that surprised even him as a hardened traveler who had seen quite some things in his day. The strange part though was how young she looked and how … pure was the closest description he could find though it didn’t seem to fit, the skin revealed by the sleeveless tunic and shorts was smooth and unmarred by any kind of abrasions. That added to the fact that she seemed to come out of nowhere: she didn’t have a vehicle, the only belongings were those she had in a small napsack and her eerily cryptic answers when he asked where she was from. Truly puzzling.

____________

 

Haruna’s skills came in handy just the next day: the local toydarian who was supposed to sell Jayras some kind of merchandise felt like the price Jayras was offering him wasn’t worth as much merchandise as he’d first thought (how surprising really) and he had brought along some brawn to make his point clear. At first Harruna had stayed back in the shadows to observe but when she realised what was happening she sauntered over to Jayras’ side only to discover (to her joy) that one of the two mountains of muscle lumbering behind the toydarian was the one she’d acquainted with the brothel’s dubiously clean floor the previous day. Realising that two brain cells had been too drunk the previous day to remember her she decided to have a little bit of fun. 

Jayras who had noticed her approaching had a brief moment of terror when he saw the look of a predator in those bottomless eyes and grew only slightly relieved when he noticed it was directed at the dipshit who had taken her for a prostitute the day before. After the initial scare a feeling of mirth started bubbling up, from what he’d made out of Haruna the day before, this was probably going to be gory and hilarious. Even more so now that the jackass from the day prior, who had now noticed the lithe figure, had uttered something akin to the proposal of money for a good time in bed.

Seductively swaying her hips, Haruna approached the fool until she was draped over his shoulders, gently whispering into his ear “remember me? The ‘nice piece of ass’ as you so charmingly put it yesterday.” For a second the only reaction she got was a look of incomprehension but as it slowly dawned on him that this was the pretty girl from the bar who had crushed his dignity as easily as a bug, his expression decomposed to one of sheer horror. To Jayras’ surprise she simply knocked him out with the but of a blade she had pulled from gods knew where, and to his shock she proceeded to remove his trousers and … genitals that she cut into strips and tied around his neck. At this point the other guard blanched and ran through the doorway he had come in from.

Haruna was unaware that the smile on her face when she was literally separating the morons genitals from the rest of his body was truly terrifying. As she got up, she was a vision from hell with blood dripping from her hands and face where it had spurted and a maniacal grin gracing her features. At this point Jayras was reconsidering the good sense of hiring her but was soon comforted in the effectiveness of the technique when the toydarian started babbling about how the price was actually quite fair and even generous and did Jayras actually want more and could he do anything to help?...

They only took the amount Jayras had bargained for, with the right price and were soon somewhere lost in space on their way to Takodana. After getting cleaned up, Harruna joined her new partner in the cockpit. He looked slightly uncomfortable at her appearance and after a few minutes of tense silence he voiced his concerns.

“Hey, look I’m not saying your technique wasn’t effective but don’t you think today was a bit overkill?”

“Oh… yeah, sorry ‘bout that, I probably should have warned you… Yesterday I promised the asshole that if he ever took me for a whore again I would turn his family jewels into a necklace.”

“So you were actually threatening my dick when warning me not to double cross you?”

“Yup! But if you’re nice to me I’ll do your dirty work for you and your genitals are safe.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Jayras was now really curious about this girl, she looked and acted innocent most of the time, but underneath hid a gruesome and dark soul…  
Well, as long as she was on his side… all hell would break loose but it was going to be one fun ride.


End file.
